


I Always Come When you Call

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [1]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, s01e01 The Boy on the Bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I wrote this an hour after watching the first episode as it aired for the first time on TNT on January 23, 2018.





	I Always Come When you Call

I always come when you call. 

Balls deep in a willing woman, albeit a paid one, yet still I come. 

We're friends. You admire my work and take pleasure in my company as much as you do anyone's. It should be enough. 

Yet you run after a suspected killer without regard for your own life and I desperately follow, your life the only one I care about.

You're a scientist and empathetic, so when you look straight at me, through me, and still don't comprehend, I fear you have few finer feelings of your own and certainly none for me.


End file.
